fantasy_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tammy Calhoun
Her name is Tamora Jean "T.J." Calhoun and she is the wife of Fix-It Felix Jr., a story friend to Andrea Caris Garcia, a nice best friend to Vanellope Von Schweetz, and a friend to the rest of the team with princesses and princes. Calhoun's Database name ~ Sergeant Calhoun |voice ~ Jane Lynch |full name ~ Tamora Jean Calhoun |other names ~ Tammy, T.J., Calhoun |personality ~ Hardcore, bossy, courageous, intelligent, mature, loving, tough |appearance ~ Tall, slender, beautiful, fair skin, rosy lips, short blonde hair, blue eyes, heavy armor consisting of the colors red and black |occupation ~ Sergeant in the video game Hero’s Duty |goal ~ To destroy all the Cy-Bugs To protect the Arcade from the Cy-Bugs |family ~ Fix-It Felix Jr. (Husband), Andrea Garcia (Daughter she wanted), Carrie Ramos (Andrea's adoptive sister) |friends ~ Fix-It Felix, Jr., Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Ariel, Belle, Sofia the First, Andrea Garcia, Tinkerbell, Carrie Ramos, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash |enemies ~ Amber Heartless, Richard Valtor, Cy-Bugs, Turbo, Heartless, Ansem, Taffyda Muttonfudge |likes ~ Hardcore action, defeating the Cy-Bugs, Fix-It Felix, Jr., romance, Andrea Garcia |dislikes ~ Cy-Bugs, remembering the time she lost her fiance to Cy-Bugs, disobedience, Andrea in danger |weapons ~ Gun, detonator |fate ~ Marries Felix and joins Ralph on game-jumping adventures. |quote ~ “All right, ladies! The kitten-whispers and tickle fights stop now!” “It's make your mamas proud time!” “We are Humanity’s last hope.” Story Appearence Sergeant Calhoun is a tall, beautiful woman wearing heavy, form-fitting black and red armor. She has a large bust, slim waist, and long, shapely legs. Calhoun has fair skin and her golden blonde hair is cut into a short bob style with side bangs. Her eyes are a bright blue and she wears coral-colored eye shadow, thick black eyeliner, and has long dark lashes. Her lips are a deep rosy pink. Of all the main characters, Calhoun retains the most realistic appearance and semblance to a real human. At her wedding, she wore a white wedding dress and veil or gown. In her high school form, she is a girl who wears a gun with technology in the background for a T-shirt, ripped black jeans, wears a black cap to a camp that allows teenagers to go to war, and she wears back sneakers on her feet with black socks, and she wears no gloves except the kind of gloves with no finger tips on the top of the fingers of her hands. Purpose of her Presence In the Disney Heroes and Heroines ~ Students of Fantasy High story, Tammy is like a mother when she was taking care of Andrea as a baby before Andrea disappeared from Fantasia and into the High Shcool where the Characters are Students and Staff Members of Fantasy High, she is already married to Fix-It Felix Jr., already a nice woman, she met Queen Minnie Mouse, King Mickey Mouse, King Sora (Sora the Key Wielder), and Queen Kairi (Princess Kairi of Princess Hearts) from the Kingdom of Hearts and from the Kingdom of Fantasia, and met Andrea's evil story enemy, Amber Heartless, a fiction daughter of Ansem. She is also friends to Princess Ariel of Atlantica, Princess Belle of France, Princess Sofia the First of Enchancia, Tinkerbell the Tinker Fairy of Pixie Hollow, Vanellope Von Schweetz the President/Princess of Sugar Rush, and Andrea in the story as her soul friend.